Shut Up and Kiss Me
by The King's Lover
Summary: Beckett x OC. Contest entry. Lynn was not always seeking revenge on Cutler. At one time, she even loved him. One shot, to explore their relationship before the betrayal. Mostly fluff.


**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

By Monica, The King's Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, but I am responsible for Lynn Blaire."Shut Up and Kiss Me" - Mary Chapin Carpenter

A/N: This story would be a little random for anyone not expecting it, but please enjoy nonetheless! Written for a contest at Collab Coven. Cutler Beckett x OC. Slight AU. Intended to take place before the movies. Cutler and Lynn have several ...sorted incidents following this point, which include Beckett trying to hang Lynn and of course, her revenge. To find out more, go to Co Co and check out the ongoing PotC collab: At World's End.

* * *

He approached her on bright summer day. He took her hand, and leaned down to brush his mouth over her skin. His lips were soft – kissable, but only as she knew from reading. She thought of something then – that maybe this problem was bound to change on that very day. The thought caused her to blush a little in both excitement and embarrassment, and she did not try to hide it. 

"Miss Blaire, you…seem to be in good health," Cutler told her, a pause in his voice as he eyed the women in her company.

"Likewise, Mister Beckett," Lynn said with a nod, and turned toward her friends. "Do go on ahead, girls. There is a matter I must speak with Mister Beckett about."

"Is it urgent?" asked one of her friends.

"I'm afraid so," Lynn replied, brows raised. "Do forgive me."

The ladies nodded and scattered, heading further down the road to continue their day of shopping. Lynn turned back to Cutler and smiled.

His expression matched hers. "An urgent matter, you say?" Cutler said with amusement, his voice light, his eyes playful. He saw clear her game, but she laughed that he would not spoil it.

"Oh, yes," she told him. "Of dire importance."

"I see," he replied. "Well, then. By all means, Miss Blaire, do tell."

She leaned close to him. He followed her lead, and turned his ear toward her to hear her secret. Lynn frowned and stood upright. The man's scull must have been as thick as a brick.

"Miss Blaire?" Cutler asked, straightening. His smile faded slightly, and he looked thoroughly confused.

"Forgive me, Mister Beckett," she told him, her voice sharp.

He only looked more confused. "Am I in ill favor with you?"

"No," she said quickly, then cursed herself for her rashness. She dropped her gaze to the cobblestone street and sighed. Her wild spirit was ruining things for her again. She was certain that he'd never want to kiss her with the way she was acting.

He took a step closer to her, and brushed the side of her face with his hand. Instinctually, she leaned into his warmth, and then looked up into his hazel green eyes.

"Lynn," he barely whispered, and she held her breath. "What brings you trouble?"

"Cutler, please," she replied quietly, sighed, and pulled away from his grasp.

She took a step away from him, and he followed. "Is it so wrong for me to want to know what troubles the woman I love?" he said after her, and she stopped abruptly.

"What?"

He looked dumfounded by her question.

Lynn licked her lips. "What…did you say?"

He shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "The woman I love?"

"Yes, that part."

"I love you?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Lynn," he told her at last.

"Then kiss me," she said, regaining her composure. Her hands fell to her hips as she stared at him.

"Pardon?"

"Kiss me, Cutler."

He looked around at the busy city street. "Here?"

"Yes."

He seemed unsure. "Right now?"

"Yes," she said again, and frowned, thoroughly convinced he was not going to go through with it.

"This is a public place, Lynn. I do not think it would be appropriate for –"

"I am fully aware of where we are," she said. "Now, kiss me."

His mouth snapped shut and his bottom lip quivered. Lynn watched his hand clench. He approached her, grabbed her arm surprisingly gently for how angry he looked, and pulled her behind him into the safety of an alley.

Lynn scoffed. "An alley, Cutler?"

He ignored her. Instead, he kissed her hard on the mouth, snaking his arms around her small waist. She was surprised at first, a little annoyed, but the passion with which he kissed her quickly doused all other thoughts. Before she could help herself or care to, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him.

He kissed her soundly, to a very fine line of lust, before breaking their lock. He still held her, as inappropriate as it was.

Lynn needed a moment to regain her composure, with her head spinning and her lips aching for another kiss. She bit her tongue between her teeth until she was sensible again, then she nearly slapped him. "An _alley_, Cutler?"

"Yes, well," he said, his eyes a little glazed over. "It's more…more…"

"More…?"

"It would not be proper for a gentleman to be seen in public making such advances on a lady," he said quickly.

"Proper?" she laughed. "So gentlemen kiss ladies in alleyways instead?"

"Well, no," he said, and released her.

Lynn frowned at this. "Cutler," she said. He looked up. "Kiss me again."

He smirked. "Well, aren't we the demanding one?"

"Just do it, Mister Beckett," Lynn said with faux-commanding tone, and his brow rose.

"Is that an order?" he asked her, his voice a little stern. For a moment, she could not tell if he was joking or was serious, and felt a little panicked. She did not mean to offend him. She was merely being playful. She let out the breath she was holding as his expression at last softened. "I was joking, Lynn."

"I knew that," Lynn told him. An obvious lie, but he did not seem to notice or care. Without another moment's hesitation, Cutler leaned in and kissed her again.

6.13.07


End file.
